One Fading Night
by LWHxExpress
Summary: Will accidentally fell asleep on Nico's floor, and maybe that was for the better. ((Don't own Picture))


Nico turned and kicked his blankets, revealing his half naked body and black jeans. A bead of sweat slid down his temple, his palms clenching tightly turning his knuckles a pale white. He gasped and turned to the right.

Will blinked opened a blurry eye and grumbled. He perched up on his elbows and staired at the smoking fire. He reached a hand out to the left to grab a log. His hands fell through air. _Wait, our cabin keeps extra logs to the left_ Will thought worried for a moment. _Oh ya, fell asleep on Nicos floor. _Will mentally face palmed.Will reached to the right and grabbed a crusty log. He flung it into the dying fire and watched it blend in with the other logs. Wills intense staring contest with the flames died when he heard a cry from the back of the room. Will whipped his head around to see Nico flailing around, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Shoot, Nico!" Will shouted, untangling himself from his blankets and running to Nicos side. He rested himself on his knees and took hold of Nicos shoulders.

"Come on, come on.." Will mumbled franticly, shaking Nico violently. Darkness retreated from Nicos body, causing him to scream and grab at the ceiling. Tears beamed at the corners of Wills eyes. He let go of Nicos shoulders and placed hand on his forehead. Will froze. _No no no.._ Wills thoughts ran wild as he pulled his hand out of Nicos fading body. Hot tears dripped off onto Nicos bare chest.

"Nico please" Will begged. Nico was now shaking uncontrollingly, gasping for air as if he was a drowning child. Wills head fell onto Nicos chest, the one solid part of his body, beginning to ripple into nothing.

"Nico" Will sobbed "please don't go… I love you" Will wheezed into Nicos sticky chest. All at once Nicos movements stopped. The darkness collected itself into the wall's cold shadows. Nicos shaking and crying came to a halt. Everything stopped.

Will stared wide-eyed. _No. _He traced the son of Hades body for any sign of life. _No._

"Ni-co" Will hiccupped. Will buried his face into his hands and sobbed to himself. A cold brush of air swept though the cabin, causing Will to shudder. Will opened his eyes to catch a glance at the love of his lives lifeless body.

Blue eyes meet with brown eyes, greeting each other. They kept their gaze until Will grabbed Nico and pulled him up to a hug, silently weeping in his shoulder. Nico wrapped his arms around Will and sighed in relief.

"Will" Nico whispered. After calming himself down, Will replied.

"Yes?"

Nico waited a beat.

"Do you really love me?" he asked.

Will sat there, clinging to Nico. Will said nothing, not even taking in a breath, making no movements. Nico sighed. _Guess that answers it. _Nico felt tears forming in his eyes.

"I understand. No one would love someone like_-"_

"Yes" Will snarled, causing Nico to jump. "Of course I do! What didn't give it away? I love you Nico. I thought I was about to lose you, to some _nightmare_." Will said bitterly. Nico stiffened. Will tightened his grip on Nico.

"I love you. I love your long black hair, your chocolate eyes, your snarky come backs, your kindness, even if you wont admit it, I love your generosity, how you care for others" Will whispered smoothly "I love you Nico. A lot. Don't you dare doubt yourself; I wouldn't want anything other than you."

Nico started shaking in Wills arms. _Crap. Did I say something wrong?_ Will thought in panic. Nico croaked, letting his tears drip down Wills back like water falls, him dam breaking. Will's eyes softened and he brought a hand up to Nicos hair, rubbing it in circles.

"I- I love you too"

**What? I'm totally not ignoring my other story pfffffft! * ****Cough cough ***** Anyways, you know, (well if you read my authors note in Betly Starts), how I had to write 15 stories? Well, this was one I wrote and I was like 'Lets make it better and upload it!' haha. Tell meh what you think, cause I liked it! **

**So guess what! Today I was going to visit a comic store when I found a ANIME store like right next to it! I was like :O. I spent like 200 dollars… :I**

**Xoxo - Lynn**


End file.
